


damos: Fic: Open-ended Low (B7)

by damos



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/pseuds/damos





	damos: Fic: Open-ended Low (B7)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[b7](http://damos.livejournal.com/tag/b7), [fic](http://damos.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Fic: Open-ended Low (B7)** _

Open-Ended Low

  
"So, the fair haired hero returns."

Blake glanced up at Avon. "Well, I figured I had been away long enough. How is the old group doing, anyway?"

Avon shrugged. "We still have a group, if that is what you mean. You leaving didn't destroy us. But some of the faces have changed."

A round of introductions and handshakes and then Vila showed up, late as usual.

"Shall we get started?"

"Sure."

The GM motioned at Blake. "You need to wait outside for a bit. I'll let you know when we get to where you are."

Blake nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

After summing up the last few weeks of campaigning, the GM started, as had become the norm of late with a round of perception checks.

"Must we constantly do this?"

"Yes, Avon. And don't forget to roll again for Orac."

Vila looked up from his sheet. "Do I even need to bother?"

"What is your modifier, again?"

Vila looked down. "Minus 30"

A quick roll of the dice led to a "No. Don't bother."

Each party member replied in quick succession. 90, 67, 55, 12.

"12? Avon, this is a 100 point roll."

Avon gritted his teeth. "I know. I also know how to add." He pointed at the five 20 sided dice."

"Fine, fine. 12." The GM looked down at some notes. "I'm going to need to see you outside for a second, then."

The pair left the room.

Tarrant leaned toward Soolin. "I wonder what all these perceptions checks are for. I mean we keep getting screwed at every turn, and I can't believe no one rolled high enough to notice the poison gas last week."

Soolin shrugged.


End file.
